


Reset

by KPOPFiction (Crazy1_1writing)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU- Fantasy, AU-ghosts, EXO - Freeform, Fantasy, First Fanfiction, First story, Ghosts, I don't really know what this is, I really need advice, I'm confusing myself, Major character death - Freeform, Random prompt, School, advice please, although I might botch it, and because EXO, because he didn't really die in the story, because my writing is not g old enough and I need to improve, but I would love you for it, but not really, i need to stop, it isn't sad, jk, lol, maybe you could even the be me a prompt afterwards and I could write it for you, please read this and give me some advice, sorry - Freeform, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy1_1writing/pseuds/KPOPFiction
Summary: From a prompt I found online: Where Everybody Knows Your Name: you've been going to the same bar for the past five years. In fact, you're such a regular that when you enter, the other patrons yell your name and the bartender already has your drink waiting for you. But then one Friday you arrive and no one seems to recognise you, not even the bartender. What's going on?





	Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so because I REALLY need to practice my writing skills, I decides to write something. And I've been really enjoying reading EXO fan fiction so i obviously had to make it about them.  
> So here is my first fanfiction! Not beta'ed (idk how to spell it). I wrote and planned this in an hour, just like I would have to do for school.

'Welcome to **Transparent Bar** ', the sign on the door reads. Way back when Sehun had first visited this place, he had been fascinated by the name. But by now the glass counter with the 'floating' bottles atop it holds little interest for him. The door closes with a click, and immediately he hears a shout of"Sehun!" Chen is standing by the closest bench, grinning widely at him, while a chorus of "Sehun" and "Sehunnie" and "Mr Oh" reaches him. Chanyeol, already a little tipsy as usual, launches himself at Sehun and he braces himself for the impact. Smells like Chanyeol's drunk a little more than usual.

 

He collapses on a stool at the bar, just as Kai places his drink on the glass counter. He's never managed to get his real name. He takes a sip of the cranberry mojito, leaning against the countertop, and nods slowly to Kai. The man turns away, helping Chanyeol to yet another drink.

 

It's already quite late when he wonders back to the counter and slumps against it. There's a man in his chair. Sehun wonders the hell he'd doing there. Said man turns to him slightly, eyebrows raised. Sehun just stares. He's certainly not one of the drunk idiots who are doing something akin to dancing while 'The Eve' plays. And the Transparent Bar doesn't get newcomers often.

 

"Hello," the man says, holding out a hand. Sehun shakes it and introduces himself. "Joonmyeon," the man replies. "Sorry, I'm new to this place, and the people here don't seem so friendly," Joonmyeon says, glancing at Kyungsoo behind him.

"Yeah, new people don't really wander in here by themselves often," Sehun mumbles. Joonmyeon laughs, although Sehun doesn't think he was being funny. That talk and talk and Sehun forgets to drink the new drink Kai put down for him.

Apparently Joonmyeon's new to the city, and he was just wandering around when he saw the sign outside. "I just really wanted to see why it's called the transparent bar," he laughs.

Sehun stands the entire time, because Joonmyeon is still taking up his seat. He's really grateful when Joonmyeon finally leaves(a whole entire 15 minutes later).

'Welcome to **Transparent Bar** ' flashes at him as he pushes the door open. It closes behind him and Chen turns to him when it clicks, but then just turns back to talking to Chanyeol. Sehun frowns, but shrugs. They both look worried, they must be having a serious conversation. When he sits down, Kai isn't already there with a smile and a freshly made cranberry mojito. He's frowning at an empty glass in his hand. When Sehun calls him, he just keeps staring. He wonders what's up with everyone.

 

It really gets annoying after a while. He goes up to Kyungsoo, and even though the man doesn't like being disturbed, he still doesn't usually just ignore Sehun. Chanyeol comes and sits in his chair next to Sehun's. Chanyeol is staring right at Sehun, but he doesn't seem to notice him there. He also doesn't respond when Sehun talks to him. "Ah!" Chen shouts from behind him and Sehun perks up. _Finally_. "Suho!" Sehun turns around. Chen isn't looking at him. He's grinning at the entrance. And standing at the entrance is... Joonmyeon. Sehun freezes. A chorus of "Suho"s meets his ears as Sehun stares. What just happened? How does everyone know Joonmyeon suddenly?

Someone pats him comfortingly on the shoulder. He turns around to find a stranger behind him. "Hey Sehun!" The man says. Sehun's mouth drops open. 'Don't worry. You'll get another turn again sometime. It's me first though. It's been a while." Sehun eyes widen as he stares at Baekhyun. It's certainly been a while since he was dead again...

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, whenever someone new shows up, one of the ghosts(EXO) can possess them.but when that happens, the ghost gains the humans memories and forgets being dead. After about five years, the humans boys dies or rejects the ghost, so the ghost will be 'dead' again. And they pretty much all wait in turn for a new person to come in. Which is rare. Unfortunetly for them.  
> I'm kinda confused. This story confused me.
> 
> I really wanted to edit the while typing it out, but I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't change anything, so I'm sticking to it. Because technically if I had written it during a test, I wouldn't have had time to go back and fx stuff so. 
> 
> The original ending was going to be that suho had actually killed Sehun, but I changed it in the last line pretty much...   
> Also, this almost turned into Suho/Sehun, I swear.  
> I'm not even kidding guys. If you can give me some advice or a comment, give me a prompt too and I will try to write something for you. You deserve something for reading this giant mess. Obviously I'd edit it properly and make sure it more or less makes sense, unlike I did with this.


End file.
